Marry me, Bro
by Lala Sis
Summary: SP: ¿Una noche de fiesta, hermano? Bokuto y Kuroo caminan borrachos después de una gran fiesta, y entonces... EN: Party night, bro? Bokuto and Kuroo walk drunk after a big party, then... [Bokuroo ENGLISH & SPANISH, pls, wait to this chapter is full translated)
1. Marry Me, Bro (SPANISH)

_**This fanfiction is English and Spanish.**_ ** _Our native language is Spanish, so please if you are reading the English version take into consideration this. Thank you very much._**

 _ **SPANISH VERSION ~~**_

 **Marry Me, Bro**

* * *

— La fiessssta ha sssido una locuraaaa, eeeeeh—. Entre tanta "S", Bokuto escupió todo el trago que había dado a su bebida, y él y Kuroo empezaron a reírse juntos como llevaban haciendo toda la noche.

Ahí estaban, cruzando el callejón solitario, apoyando el brazo en el hombro del otro y recordando la loca noche que habían pasado. Había sido una fiesta inolvidable y eran de los pocos que se habían quedado hasta el final. El baile casi striptease de Bokuto encima del pódium había quedado grabado hasta la posteridad, nadie había podido evitar la carcajada cuando Ryūnosuke Tanaka junto al pequeño, Yū Nishinoya, habían empezado a arrancarse la camiseta y crear un círculo a su alrededor mientras fingían saber _breakdance_. Le sorprendió ver medio piripi al enano Shôyo que curiosamente bailando llamó la atención de dos chicas. Le pusieron tan nervioso que empezaron a entrarle a arcadas. Y respecto a su equipo, Nekoma estuvo en la tónica de siempre. Excepto Kenma, todos se animaron a bailar un poco, y a relacionarse con el resto.

No recordaba más momentos, y es que a partir de ahí, Bokuto y él empezaron a tomarse en serio los retos "a ver quién se bebe todo de un trago" y lo de su alrededor empezó a perder bastante importancia. Bailaron tirándose las copas encima, hasta varias canciones románticas en las que parodiaban ser dos enamorados (Bokuto exageraba demasiado cuando le tocaba hacer de mujer). Les pareció divertido irrumpir en medio de cinco chicas mientras bailaban. Debió conquistar con la mirada a una de ellas, porque después se le acercó para darle un beso en los labios. Luego Bokuto no dejaba de bromear con que también quería besarle, literalmente le había dicho que si fuera una tía de la discoteca "le hacía suyo ahí mismo".

En otro momento lo habría desconcertado, pero ambos tan borrachos hacían que perdiera todo importancia. Se habían abrazado como unas quince veces, ¿pero eso no lo hacían ya siempre? Aunque las palmadas en el trasero eran algo nuevo.

Siguieron el camino, arrojando lo que les quedaba ya de bebida en la papelera más próxima y dejando los buenos momentos atrás. Apenas había ruido ya, todos debían estar durmiendo y la discoteca de la que habían salido estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharse su electrónica música. Kuroo medió sonrió al ver la puerta del apartamento de Bokuto a dos calles.

— Heey, torpón— bromeó, atrapando a Bokuto de la cintura antes de que se diera un piño contra el asfalto al tropezar.

Cuando sus cuerpos se arrimaron, Bokuto apoyó también la cabeza en su hombro, y con las mejillas ardiendo le empezó a dar cariñosos besos en el cuello muy sonoros que le hicieron reír. No sabía qué hacer con el brazo ahora que no podía extenderlo bien, así que lo recogió y colocó la mano en su cabeza para acariciarle el cabello, desordenándolo. Cualquiera los vería y pensaría extraño, aunque eso les daba bastante igual a ambos.

— Eres como una novia necesitada de amor, tío. Temo lo que vayas a hacerme cuando te suba a la habitación — dejó caer, sabiendo que el chico no se lo tomaría en serio como otros harían.

— ¡Uuuh!, ¡Teme al gran Bokutooo! — canturreó, bromeando. Y ambos volvieron a reírse por la forma estúpida en la que decían las cosas.

Dieron cinco pasos, apagándose la risa mientras tanto, cuando Bokuto se despegó de él repentinamente como si le hubiera dado un calambre. Kuroo se detuvo viendo como el chico caminaba varios pasos hacia delante y se plantaba delante de él con una cara demasiado seria y decidida teniendo en cuenta lo borracho que iba. Le provocó una risa interna y contuvo que se escapara con una mano en la boca al ver que el cabello usualmente peinado hacia arriba que llevaba se le había desordenado tanto que parecía estar recién levantado. De alguna forma, resultaba tierna la imagen.

Pareció una eternidad el silencio que se provocó después de eso, seguramente para el búho borracho no debieron ni ser cinco segundos mientras su cerebro trataba de pensar lo que quería decirle. Kuroo esperaba a que le dijera la revelación, mientras se fijaba en la farola de al lado, en la oscura calle, o en los pantalones cortos que éste llevaba. Algo como "tengo hambre" o alguna profunda reflexión sobre el _volleyball_ pero de todas las cosas que esperaba, no imaginaba la siguiente:

— Hey, _hermano_. Vamos a casarnos. Ahora.

Kuroo abrió ligeramente los labios, quedándose con la boca abierta.

— Ajá, ¡Claro!— contestó, creyendo seguir la broma. Aunque más insípido de lo normal.

— ¡BIEN! — Bokuto extendió los brazos hacia el cielo y se acercó a él para tomar su muñeca. En cuanto comenzó a arrastrarle hacia atrás, comprendió que algo no cuadraba.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Bokuto parecía de esos locos que eran capaces de casarse con quien fuera en una noche de borrachera.

— ¡Espera, _hermano_! ¿No lo dirías en serio? — Le obligó a detenerse, cosa que no fue muy complicado.

— ¡Claro! Lo digo muy en serio, quiero casarme contigo.

Y en ese momento le hubiera gustado meterse en la cabeza de ese chico, para entender la intensidad de esas palabras y de esa mirada de orbes dorados. Las mejillas tan coloradas inhabituales en su rostro le recordaban que estaba embriagado. Bokuto oprimía tanto los labios que se le curvaban ligeramente hacía abajo, como si estuviera enfadándose por "no estar casándose ya".

Se le quedó mirando intentando adivinar dónde estaba la broma pero o no había, o esta vez no tenían la compatibilidad de siempre en entenderse. Entrecerró los ojos y lo contempló de reojo. Conociendo a ese escandaloso chico, sabía que ahora decir según qué, podía lastimarlo profundamente. Tener un Bokuto deprimido y además borracho, debía ser insoportable.

— Vaaale, haremos una cosa. Nos casaremos mañana—. Decidió como si fuera la mejor idea, chascando los dedos en su dirección. Supo que eso le había entristecido porque frunció el ceño y armó una mueca de tristeza—. Ahora es importante dormir y coger fuerzas.

Sin darle oportunidad de responder, le empujó tomándolo de la espalda para llevarlo hasta el portal.

— ¿De verdad que nos casaremos mañana? — insistió el chico cuando se vio obligado a subir el peldaño de la puerta por el impulso de sus manos.

— De verdad— afirmó él, tratando de verse igual de convencido.

Y apenas tuvo tiempo a bajar las manos de su espalda cuando éste le atacó con un profundo abrazo que casi lo ahogó.

— ¡Buah, _hermano!_ Eres el mejor del mundo — le piropeó, despegándose un poco para mirarlo. El pequeño peldaño lo hacía más alto que él, aprovechando eso le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

Kuroo armó la media sonrisa ladina habitual y sin pensar muy bien en la razón entrecerró sus párpados y aproximó un poco más el rostro hacia el suyo. Esperaba alguna reacción por su parte, alguna señal de consentimiento a que continuara avanzando; pero en vez de eso, Bokuto cerró los ojos con decisión y lo besó. Seguramente llevaba esperando eso toda la noche, porque notó el ímpetu que pronto se le contagió. Los labios húmedos de ambos se abrieron en cuanto se rozaron, deseosos de averiguar una experiencia que todavía no habían probado. Fue Kuroo quien tuvo el raciocinio de detener aquello, llevando las manos hasta sus mejillas para separarse.

— Te qui...— empezó a decir Bokuto.

—Chstt—. lo interrumpió, llevando un dedo a sus labios. Sabía demasiado bien lo que iba a decir. En otra situación le habría seguido el juego, pero tras lo que acababan de hacer, las palabras sonaban demasiado serias. Aun así, se rió. Ese chico era de lo peor—. Eso lo tendrás que decir mañana, ahora a dormir.

Tuvo que esperar a que éste le diera como tres abrazos más. Por un momento en su cabeza sólo había en mente un búho empalagoso más borracho que una cuba. Temía lo que podría ocurrir si decidía subir a acompañarlo. Si ninguno de los dos era capaz de tomarse en serio hasta dónde podían llegar, no sabía de qué serían capaces en un dormitorio, solos. Le preguntó si podría subir el piso él solo y aunque Bokuto le contestó muy convencido, quedaron en que se mandarían un mensaje de texto en cuanto hubiera cerrado la puerta y estuviera dentro, para asegurarse.

El mensaje "brb" con un icono de una manita arriba, fue suficiente para entender que estaba bien. Se llevó una mano en la cabeza para despeinar aún más el cabello azabache e inició el paso de camino a casa sin dejar de pensar en que aquella noche había sido la más disparatada de toda su vida.


	2. Marry Me, Bro (ENGLISH)

_**This fanfiction is English and Spanish.**_ ** _Our native language is Spanish, so please if you are reading the English version take into consideration this. Thank you very much._**

 _ **ENGLISH VERSION ~~**_

 **Marry Me, Bro**


End file.
